I want it that way
by spookygolin
Summary: ¿yo soy tu fuego? ¿tu unico deseo?...se que es demasido tarde pero lo quiero de esa unica manera...


**I WANT IT THAT WAY**

 **por: golin**

 **buenas noches amigos, esta vez les traigo un pequeñisimo one-shot dedicado a mi querido kakashi, ya que el dia de ayer cumplio años...32 o 33 no lo se, solo se que esta cada vez mas bueno ha ha ha en fin esto se me ocurrio de la nada, espero y sea de su agrado, el titulo lo tome de una cancion de los bastreckboys... :[ si...raro..pero una mano invisible me hizo ponerlo, asi que no me odien...y disfruten.**

 **todo los personajes son propiedad del señor kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestado para entretenerme.**

Era la primera vez que se hallaba en una situación como esta y como tal no quería echar a perder las cosas, ino le había dado algunas ideas pero en todas, la pobre chica terminaba desmayándose, así que quedaban descartadas. Ella sabía que su amiga no lo hacía por molestarla, si no para que se abriera un poco más consigo misma; pero es que era tan complicado. A sus 17 años iba a dar su primer obsequio especial, no es que antes no lo hiciera pero ninguno tenía un valor tan especial como este, y más porque para la otra persona también sería su primer regalo.

―tranquila mujer…o me vas a volver loca

―lo siento ino…pero es que estoy muy nerviosa, nunca he

―lo sé, lo se…es tu primera vez-sonrisa-

―ino-sonrojada-

―ha ha…ok no esa primera vez, pero vamos que si es importante para ti

―si…-juntando sus dedos-

―mja…y dices que solo es tu amigo

―si

―no sé lo que opines pero para ser solo un amigo…

―lo es ino

―cuando kiba o shino cumplieron años, no te pusiste en este estado-la heredera se quedó pensativa-pero…si tú dices que es un amigo, está bien

―ino

―mira hinata eres mi mejor amiga y como tal, es mi deber decirte que ese hombre es más que tu amigo y solo te estas engañando

―es que es imposible

― ¿Por qué?

―porque él no se fijaría en mí

―porque...

―porque…puede escoger a quien él quiera

―por kami hinata deja de menospreciarte-molesta-ya te viste en un espejo

―no…

―pues deberías, a ver si así logras ver lo que yo veo…eres una hermosa chica y mira que te lo digo yo-sonrisa-eres la más linda de toda la aldea

―ino…

―así que no me vengas con esa tonta idea de que ese bombón no se fijaría en ti

―gracias ino, pero para el solo soy su amiga

―ok son solo amigos, está bien…y hoy es el mejor día para decirle que tu no lo ves así

―no puedo

―hinata…querías que te ayudara y esta es mi forma de hacerlo, así que te aguantas

―…

―y comienza por contarme cómo fue que esta historia empezó…porque bueno es raro

La princesa hyuga se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos, observando a una de las tres figuras que se hallaban entrenando, llevaba más de una semana con esa rutina, pues creía que en algún momento el chico rubio se acordaría de sus palabras y la buscaría; y claro ella estaría ahí para ahorrarle su largo camino. Pero esto jamás ocurriría hasta que…

―mm…así que eras tú la espía-la chica se quedó de piedra al oír esa voz-vaya que sorpresa-ella voltea-hola hyuga san

―yo…yo-poniéndose de pie lista para irse, pero el la detiene-

―a dónde vas

―mi casa-sonrojada-

― ¿segura? Porque tienes una semana observándonos y bueno no creo que solo lo hagas para después irte ¿o sí?

―si…

― ¿si?

―no…

―ha ha, tranquila hyuga no te hare daño

―tengo que irme

―está bien-soltándola-si es lo que quieres adelante…pero él no te podrá ver-hinata se asusta-si sigues aquí

―ka…kakashi sensei…como

― ¿Cómo lo sé? Es lo de menos, pero si en verdad amas a naruto esta no es la forma de demostrarlo, aquí escondida no te podrá ver

―…

―ven…acompáñanos a entrenar

―no, no puedo…yo-sonrojada-

―bueno, entonces no entrenes con ellos…hazlo conmigo

―¿?

―no me mires así hyuga-sonriendo-no te hare nada que tu no quieras…vamos, confía-tendiéndole la mano-

A partir de ese día hinata acompaño al equipo siete a entrenar, al principio se sintió incomoda por la presencia de naruto, pero las palabras de aliento las miradas e incluso los pequeños toques de kakashi la hicieron volverse más segura; hasta el punto de enfrentarse a naruto y sakura en una batalla de práctica, siendo el copy ninja su apoyo. La pelea fue lo esperado que el rubio se acercó a la hyuga.

―hinata esto estuvo genial, realmente te has vuelto más fuerte

―gra…gracias naruto kun

―puedes seguir entrenando con nosotros siempre que quieras ¿verdad kakashi sensei?

―si naruto-mirando a hinata-

―muero de hambre…quieres ir a comer-esa oferta la dejo sin respirar-sakura chan vamos a ichiraku yo te invito-el rubio se alejó-

―no vienes con nosotros estatua

―lo ciento sai…debo ir a casa, buen provecho-comenzando a caminar-

―espera hyuga

―kakashi sensei…

―porque no vas con nosotros

―no creo que sea adecuado, al igual que no creo que deba venir mas

―por lo de hace un momento

―si…no creo que se dé cuenta, para naruto kun solo existe sakura chan-ojos vidriosos-lo mejor es que deje de venir

―no puedes hacer eso-tomando su mano-solo dale tiempo…date el tiempo y puede que descubras algo que ni imaginas-hinata sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo-

―kakashi sensei ¿comportándose así?

―él no es como todos creen ino, es muy amable

―si tú lo dices hinata no puedo dudarlo

―después de esa tarde seguí regresando pero la mayoría de las veces terminábamos entrenando solo nosotros dos

―y naruto…

―siempre se iba con sakura, no me di cuenta en que momento dejo de importarme, la compañía de kakashi sensei me tranquilizaba demasiado

―no querida…no te tranquilizo-sonrisa-se ganó tu corazón

―que voy a hacer

―en primer lugar decidirte por el regalo, en segundo confesarte

―pero ino…

―hinata…que no te importe la diferencia de edad, cuanto es diez, doce

―catorce-agachando la mirada-

―mucho mejor…tendrá demasiado que enseñarte-sonrisa pícara-

―ino…-su rostro en incendio total-

―kakashi sensei es súper sexy, las mujeres hacen fila por el ¿no lo has visto?

―muchas veces…es por eso…

―y como te dije antes, tú tienes todo para que se fije en ti así que no lo dudes; ya paso una vez con naruto…no dejes que esta vez pase lo mismo

―ino…-suspirando-

―vamos hinata tú puedes…ahora ve por ese regalo y dáselo

Con el corazón en su garganta, la heredera hyuga compro el regalo y se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento del equipo siete, ahí le había pedido a kakashi que se vieran…su respiración era cada vez más apresurada, como pudo meterse en esta situación, todo su cuerpo le gritaba que se fuera; y cuando estaba por rendirse y escapar una voz la detuvo.

―siento la demora hinata chan-sonrisa-tuve que escaparme de tsunade sama

―kakashi sensei…no era necesario haber hecho eso podríamos quedar otro día

―y dejarte plantada, no…te dije que vendría y aquí estoy, y a decir verdad ya me acostumbre a los castigos de la hokage…así que tu dirás en que te puedo ayudar

―bueno yo…-juntando sus dedos-

―algún plan con naruto…

―no…-lo miro-

―bueno si no es así-señalando a la canasta que estaba junto al árbol-a dónde vas con esa canasta

―pa…para usted kakashi sensei-el ninja se asombra-

― ¿para mí?

―si…feliz cumpleaños kakashi sensei-lo abraza-

―hinata chan…

―lo ciento…lo lamento-separándose pero él toma su mano-

―como supiste-serio-

―investigue con algunas fuentes-la cara del ninja le hizo pensar que tal vez se había equivocado-lo lamento kakashi sensei, no debí-su sorpresa al sentirse en los brazos de hatake-

―gracias hinata, es la primera vez que me hacen un regalo…naruto es muy afortunado, un tonto muy afortunado-separándose-

―no sabía si le agradaría kakashi sensei

―claro que me agrada-acercándose a la canasta-y su aroma es exquisito…hiciste todo esto para mi

―si-sonriendo-es mi manera de darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi

―no me debes nada hinata-tomando una bola de arroz-lo has hecho tu sola-comiendo-

―aun así…gracias

―es el mejor arroz que he probado…naruto estará feliz, serás una excelente esposa; será un hombre muy envidiado

―kakashi sensei…

― ¿Por qué nunca le has cocinado algo así? Esto sería un punto a tu favor

―kakashi sensei-ansiosa-

―apuesto a que incluso ya no iría a ichiraku, debe dejar de comer tanto ramen…él se enamorara de ti

―cállate kakashi sensei-gritando por lo que hatake la mira sorprendido-ya no más-agitada-

―hinata chan

―no quiero que mencione más a naruto

―lo lamento-acercándose-prometí ayudarte y lo único que hice fue lastimarte…solo espera y veras que te dará esa respuesta-mirando a un lado-y te hará feliz-tomando su mano-lo prometo

―no me importa

―no te entiendo, si es lo que…

―lo que quería en un principio pero ya no-mirándolo a los ojos-desde hace tiempo entendí que el amor de naruto kun es para sakura chan y no me importa…porque descubrí algo mucho más importante

―…

―kakashi sensei su amistad es mucho más valiosa que todo el amor que pude sentir por naruto, nadie se me había acercado de la manera en que usted lo hizo, ni había hecho que cambiara mis sentimientos como…-al darse cuenta de sus palabras se soltó de kakashi llevándose las manos a su pecho-

―que sentimientos hinata chan

―espero que le guste todo lo que prepare, me tengo que ir…feliz cumpleaños-echándose a correr-

―hinata espera-siguiéndola, por supuesto él era más rápido y antes de que saltara a una de las ramas, la tomo de la cintura cayendo ambos al suelo quedando ella encima de el-porque huyes

―por favor déjeme ir kakashi sensei-sentándose-

―lo hare si me dices que fue lo que te hice

―no ha hecho nada

―entonces-confundido-me citas aquí, me regalas una canasta con exquisita comida por mi cumpleaños, cosa que nadie ha hecho jamás…me dices que ya no sientes nada por naruto y que tus sentimientos han cambiado-tomando su barbilla-a quien le has dado tu corazón ahora

―…

―acaso es sai…

―no-mirando al suelo-

―entonces…porque actúas así, porque me das una alegría y después me la arrebatas

―no era mi intención…lo siento kakashi sensei-poniéndose de pie-yo quería que este día fuera especial

―lo será-parándose-si mi amiga se queda conmigo

―yo…

―por favor…

―si-sonrisa melancólica-que clase de amiga seria si lo dejo solo

―una que puede romperme el corazón-mirándola-

―yo no haría eso

―sé que no, pero solo a veces…lo pienso

―vamos a comer-cambiando de tema-espero le guste

―me fascinara-siguiéndola-ahora yo debo de saber cuándo es tu cumpleaños

―no importa

―claro que sí, tengo que regresarte el detalle que estas teniendo conmigo; una comida es mejor que un regalo

―bueno yo…

―hinata

―le traía un obsequio

― ¿otro? La comida era más que suficiente…vaya-rascándose la cabeza-no sé qué decirte hinata chan-suspirando-supongo que me estoy haciendo muy viejo

―usted no es viejo kakashi sensei

―claro que sí, sobre todo a tu lado, eres mi mejor amiga y cuantos años nos llevamos… ¿veinte? ¿Dieciséis?

―catorce…

―lo ves…este viejo lobo te lleva catorce años, la…

―no me importan los años que pueda llevarme lo único que me interesa es lo que siento por usted-reacciona y trata de huir-

―no-poniendo sus manos en su cintura-esta vez no te iras

―…

―te exijo que me digas que es lo que sientes por mí-serio-

―yo…yo lo aprecio

―eso no fue lo que dijiste-acercándose un poco-que sientes

―lo quiero como a mi mejor amigo-sonrojada-

―si es solo como amigo…porque tu respiración está cada vez más agitada y tu pulso es más rápido

―no es verdad

―hinata-acercándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios-solo hay dos tipos de besos y ese me dará la respuesta que quiero-acariciando su mejilla-tu elijes el último paso-sin más hatake cerro sus ojos-

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sin duda este día se estaba volviendo más complejo, sin querer había dicho las palabras que trato no salieran de su boca; pero una vez más su honestidad pudo más que ella y ahora era el momento de probar su valentía ¿Qué iba a ser? Hatake kakashi estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, su cuerpo estaba temblando y el exigía una respuesta ¿Qué haría? ¿Podía seguir mintiéndose a sí misma? O por primera vez tomaría acción. Todo le daba vueltas, creía que iba a desmayarse y sin pensarlo cerro sus ojos…para sentir una respiración cálida en su rostro y unos labios que la esperaban.

Kakashi reacciono atrayéndola más hacia el en un beso tierno y deseado, hinata rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar la caricia; lo que desato una sonrisa en el hatake quien la levanto del suelo. Después de unos minutos se separaron, el rostro de la heredera estaba totalmente carmesí.

―gracias hinata-acariciando su mejilla-por un momento llegue a pensar que me besarías la mejilla

―no podría

―eres realmente extraordinaria y yo un maldito afortunado-sonrisa-

―los dos somos afortunados

―y porque los dos

―no creí que yo fuera tu tipo-agachando su rostro-

― ¿mi tipo?...por kami hina no sabes lo que tuve que contenerme cada que hablabas de naruto, sé que prometí ayudarte y lo hacía pero cuando me di cuenta de que ya no eras una simple amiga para mí,-tocando su corazón-esto comenzó a romperse y no podía hacer nada más que verte feliz…eres la mujer que todos quisieran tener-abrazándola por la espalda-pero se jodieron porque eres solo mía

―yo creí que tú me querías solo como una amiga…también me dolió pensarlo

―creo mi amor que ambos nos confundimos al creer y pensar cosas que no debimos-besándola-pero tuvo que ser justo hoy que nos dimos cuenta…mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños lo tengo entre mis brazos

―yo tengo uno aquí-sacando una cajita-toma kakashi kun-el ninja lo abre y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro-

―gracias hermosa-tomándolo-es precioso

―quiero que la luna te proteja e ilumine tu camino cuando estés en la oscuridad…porque tú lo hiciste conmigo

―te equivocas…el mejor amuleto fuiste tú desde el día en que nos cruzamos, desde que ti detrás de esos arbustos…mi vida cambio-sonrisa-

―feliz cumpleaños kakashi-abrazándolo-

―mi mejor regalo eres tú y esto-alzando el collar-es la promesa de que jamás me apartare de ti

―kakashi…

―mi primer festejo de cumpleaños y mi primera novia-riendo-ahora sí que venga cualquier castigo…tsunade sama soy inmune a tu dolor

―kakashi….kakashi…

―hyuga…hyuga…hinata-la heredera despierta-

―eh…kakashi sensei

―creo que esta vez si te espante

―que me paso

―pues me dijiste que viniera y cuando llegue estabas muy quieta mirando hacia esa dirección, creí que estabas meditando o algo; así que te lance una pequeña piedra, creí que la detendrías y bueno…lo demás es historia-rascándose la nuca-lo lamento

―no…yo, lo lamento…me perdí

― ¿Qué estabas soñando?

― ¿Qué?

―que si estabas teniendo una pesadilla porque me nombraste varias veces

―si-apenada-si…

―con razón, pero bueno es grato saber que hasta en tus sueños puedo cuidarte pequeña-colocando una mano sobre su cabeza-y bien para que me llamaste

―oh…para-señalando la canasta-feliz cumpleaños kakashi sensei

―gracias hinata chan…se supone que nadie sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños y eres la segunda persona que me da una sorpresa

― ¿segunda?

―si…anko me dio esto-sacando un collar-

―un dije de luna…-un nudo se forma en su garganta-

―si…es curioso, no conocía ese lado de ella, pero supongo que cuando comienzas a salir con alguien estas cosas pasan

―si…supongo que si

―bueno te agradezco que hayas preparado todo esto-sonriendo-gracias

―por nada kakashi sensei-sentía que las lagrima comenzaban a rodar-espero que a anko sensei le agrade también

―ha ha supongo que si-tomando la canasta-tengo que irme

―no se preocupe…feliz cumpleaños-el copy ninja asintió y comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, mientras hinata miraba al suelo-

―hinata…la chica levanto la mirada para ver a kakashi acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo-muchas gracias hinata chan, eres realmente un gran amiga… algún día serás una extraordinaria esposa, naruto será un afortunado…lo envidio...-desapareciendo-

―gracias kakashi kun-sacando una cajita de su chamarra-tal vez ese deseo algún día se convierta en realidad-colocándose un collar igual al de kakashi- esta vez me esforzare…no me detendré

 **y esto ha sido todo...please no me odien ha ha ha, culpen a mi cerebro...y bueno ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, bomba molotov son bien recibidas...les mando un enorme abrazo y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo...mil gracis**


End file.
